Chronos
by E-sailor-asjm
Summary: Hay quienes desean detener el tiempo, hacer que un minuto sea eterno sea eterno, otros quienes se lamentan por el pasado y finalmente los que soñamos con el futuro.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: ¿Tengo una peculiaridad?

Hay quienes desean detener el tiempo, hacer que un minuto sea eterno sea eterno, otros quienes se lamentan por el pasado y finalmente los que soñamos con el futuro. Yo vivo en el presente y sé que no existe mayor tortura en detenerlo, abrir los ojos y ver al mundo entero estático, sin saber si en algún momento todo volverá a la normalidad, ansiando la llegada del cambio y con él el futuro, esto fue algo que aprendí cuando tenía 9 años. En ese entonces, yo creía ser un niño sin peculiaridad y nadie creía alcanzaría su sueño de ser un héroe.

Me encontraba caminando hacia mi casa después de un largo día de escuela, al igual que todos los días desde que el doctor me dijo que yo no tenía una peculiaridad, había sido cruelmente intimidado y los profesores simplemente me ignoraron por no tener una peculiaridad.

-"¡Deku!" Al escuchar aquel grito no pude evitar estremecerme.

-"K-Kacchan". Tartamudeé.

-"Estás estorbando". Tras decir eso Kacchan me empujó contra un bote de basura haciéndome tumbar algunas cosas a mi espalda. "Deku inútil, ¡Mira el desastre que hiciste!"

-"Lo lamento, no fue mi intención. Lo arreglaré ahora mismo". Tartamudeé con vergüenza. Un buen héroe no puede causar desorden, eso es lo que mi mamá siempre dice. Vi algunas latas y botellas en el piso, así que empecé a recogerlas hasta que Kacchan pateó el bote de basura, haciendo que esta cayera sobre mí.

-"Parece que finalmente decidiste reunirte con tu clase". Se burló.

-"Chico, eso no es muy amable". Dijo un hombre alto, pálido, ligeramente huesudo con cabello rubio y con varios vendajes cubriendo su cuerpo.

-"Como si me importara, es culpa de Deku por ser un inútil. No hay nada más inútil que un nerd sin peculiaridad que sueña con ser héroe".

-"Lo lamento". Murmuré notando por primera vez las lágrimas en mis mejillas. El hombre se acercó a mí, me dijo que me calmara y limpió mi rostro con un pañuelo. "Soy un inútil".

-"No eres un inútil, ese es un chico problemático y no deberías escucharlo". El hombre empezó a toser violentamente, antes de limpiar algunas gotas de sangre con su mano.

-"Señor, ¿Está bien? Yo puedo llevarlo al hospital, sé dónde está". Hablé con rapidez causando la risa del hombre.

-"No te preocupes chico". Yo me limité a agradecer y me despedí.

Caminé hacia mi casa hasta ver a Kacchan unos pasos adelante comiendo helado, hubo una explosión frente al banco y de alguna manera un carro salió volando peligrosamente hasta Kacchan. Corrí tan rápido como pude, empujé a Kacchan con todas mis fuerzas alejándolo, caí al piso en el acto y escuché gritos mientras el carro se acercaba a mí.

Era mi momento de morir, lo sabía. No podía escapar. Salvé a Kacchan y él se convertirá en un gran heroe, estoy feliz por ello, sin embargo yo no llegaré a ser un héroe. Ante ese último pensamiento el terror invadió mi cuerpo.

-"Detente. Detente. ¡Detente!" Grité con todas mis fuerzas cubriendo mi cabeza con mis manos. Deseando que el tiempo se detuviera o despertara de esta terrible pesadilla.

Jamás sentí el impacto. Pensé que algún héroe me había rescatado, así que abrí mis ojos y vi lo que había sucedido. El auto en llamas se encontraba a solo 5cm de mi nariz. Grité con horror y de alguna manera logré arrastrarme lejos del peligro, cayendo al lado de Kacchan, quien permanecía inmóvil.

No había nadie sosteniendo el auto, este simplemente se encontraba suspendido en el aire y todo parecía haberse congelado. El hombre que me ayudó hace solo unos segundos parecía haberse congelado mientras corría y miraba con horror el lugar donde me encontraba hace escasos segundos, Kacchan se encontraba estático mirando con terror el mismo sitio, el humo y el fuego permanecían inmóviles. Lo único que se movía en el lugar era yo.

¿Qué acaba de suceder?

Es como si alguien hubiera detenido el tiempo.

-"Kacchan". Lo llamé con miedo sin obtener ningún tipo de respuesta. Lo moví y sacudí, pero todo seguía igual. "¡Descongélate!" Lloré y una luz verde cubrió a mi amigo.

-"¡Deku!" Gritó fuertemente hasta verme y abrazarme sollozando suavemente. Es la primera vez que veo a Kacchan llorando. "Estás vivo. ¿Cómo estás vivo?" Preguntó alejándose de mí para ver lugar con asombro.

-"Cuando el auto me iba a golpear todo se detuvo". Respondí sintiéndome extrañamente cansado y todo se volvió negro, lo último que escuché fueron los gritos de Kacchan. Me desconecté temporalmente y cuando volví a reaccionar Kacchan me miraba con molestia.

-"Estuviste dormido como una hora". Me disculpé. "No puedo hacer explotar nada, tocar nada diferente a ti, no puedo caminar a más de dos metros de distancia de ti. ¿Cómo sucedió esto?". Gritó asustándome.

-"No lo sé, simplemente sucedió cuando iba a morir". Tartamudeé.

-"¿Desde cuando tienes una peculiaridad?". Interrogó.

¿Peculiaridad? ¿Yo? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuando? ¿Esto es mi peculiaridad?

-"¿Yo hice esto?"

-"Realmente no lo sabías. ¿Se acaba de manifestar?" Preguntó visiblemente más calmado y yo asentí. "¿Sabes cómo detenerla?" Negué con angustia y Kacchan suspiró. "¿Qué sentiste cuando la activaste?"

-"Quería que se detuviera, eso era lo único que podía pensar". Contesté.

-"Inútil, vas a escucharme bien porque solo lo diré una vez porque quiero salir de este maldito lugar. Mi madre dice que para controlar mi peculiaridad necesito dos cosas sentimientos y el deseo. Si quiero activar mi peculiaridad puedo imaginarlo, sentir las explosiones o simplemente enojarme y producir la mejor explosión de la historia. Si quiero detenerme simplemente hago lo contrario". Explicó orgullosamente y yo simplemente asentí.

-"Entonces para frenar mi peculiaridad debo pensar lo contrario a detener todo, es decir, querer que todo se mueva o hacer el tiempo fluir, esta última puede ser una mejor descripción del opuesto a esta situación, lo cual significa que tengo una peculiaridad que puede alterar el flujo del tiempo. No sabía de nada parecido, tal vez sea una nueva clase de habilidad o son poco comunes". Seguí pensando en diferentes escenarios y teorías sobre mi nueva habilidad.

-"¡Deku! Detén ese molesto murmullo y llévame al mundo real o te arrepentirás". Gritó haciéndome regresar a la realidad.

Observé el lugar brevemente, dirigiendo mi atención al auto suspendido en el aire a unos pocos metros de distancia de nosotros. Si el tiempo sigue y estamos aquí, ¿Cuántas serían las posibilidades de que fuéramos golpeados por una de sus piezas?

Le pedí a Kacchan que me siguiera y nos apartamos del lugar hasta llegar al callejón, suspiré pesadamente y seguí el consejo de Kacchan. Cerré mis ojos e imaginé que todo se movía nuevamente.

-"Reanudar flujo del tiempo". Hablé y casi inmediatamente se escucharon fuertes explosiones. Tal y como había pensado, el auto explotó y varios de sus pedazos y los villanos que lanzaron el auto huían causando destrucción a su paso. El hombre delgado desapareció en algún momento y segundos más tarde apareció el increíble All Might.

-"Solo porque tienes una peculiaridad no esperes que te deje de llamar inútil". Murmuró antes de irse.

Es cierto, tengo una peculiaridad, debo decirle a mi mamá.

Empecé a correr camino a casa notando inmediatamente que el tiempo se congeló nuevamente, sin embargo esta vez no me importó en lo más mínimo y seguí corriendo para ahorrar tiempo. Abrí la puerta de mi casa sintiendo algo de cansancio y después de cerrar la puerta me acosté en el sofá y me quedé dormido. Cuando desperté el tiempo seguía congelado, caminé hacia mi mamá quien se encontraba barriendo el pasillo y reanudé el tiempo causando un grito por parte de mi mamá.

-"Mamá, tengo una peculiaridad genial". Mi madre no reaccionó inmediatamente. "¿Mamá?" Sonrió con tristeza.

-"Me lo puedes mostrar, Izuku". Habló y yo simplemente asentí con entusiasmo.

-"Detener el tiempo". Mi madre se congeló, coloqué mi mano sobre ella. "Descongélate". Al igual que a Kacchan, una luz verde cubrió su cuerpo. "Puedo detener el tiempo" bostecé sintiendo más cansancio que cuando descongelé a Kacchan. "Puedo mover cosas en tiempo congelado y descongelar personas, pero eso me causa sueño" Me senté en el piso con cansancio y cerré mis ojos.

-"Izuku". Escuché a mi mamá, desperté y sus brazos cubrieron mi cuerpo. "Izuku, ¿Estás bien?"

-"Si, solo tengo algo de hambre. ¿Quieres ver cómo se ve todo congelado?" Pregunté con entusiasmo y arrastré a mi madre hasta la ventana más cercana sin esperar su respuesta. Había algunas aves suspendidas en el aire, congelado mientras empezaba a saltar, un carro detenido, una bolsa y hojas detenidas en el aire.

-"Vamos a la sala". Habló mi mamá con seriedad tras recuperarse de su shock. "¿Sientes algún tipo de fatiga o algo? ¿Te cansa activar tu peculiaridad?"

-"No, solo me cansa mover cosas y descongelar personas. Activé mi peculiaridad sin darme cuenta mientras veían para acá, creo que soy más propensa a activarla sin notarlo que a cansarme al usarla". Respondí con sinceridad y mi mamá suspiró. Nos sentamos en el sofá sin ningún problema.

-"No puedes hablar de tu peculiaridad a menos que esté activada, nadie puede saber de esto". Habló con seriedad causando mi sorpresa. "Izuku, tu peculiaridad es peligrosa. Hay científicos que adorarían investigar tu peculiaridad, villanos que serían capaces de secuestrarte para usarla a voluntad, gente que te temería por tu capacidad y personas con la capacidad de robar o replicar habilidades".

-"¿Cómo sabes eso?" Tras escuchar mi pregunta mi mamá suspiró con resignación y me contó una historia familiar.

Hace muchos años existieron un par de hermanos con habilidades opuestas, el mayor podía absorber peculiaridades y el menor podía transmitir peculiaridades. El hermano mayor decidió convertirse en un villano, su hermano intentó detenerlo sin embargo fue víctima de un ataque de su hermano. Obtuvo forzosamente una peculiaridad de fuerza que al mezclarse con su cuerpo se convirtió en una peculiaridad más fuerte que cualquier peculiaridad de fuerza.

-"El hermano menor se llamaba Izumi, nosotros descendemos de él. Si bien ninguno de su descendencia obtuvo una peculiaridad de fuerza debido a que esta fue conferida a uno de sus estudiantes en su época de héroe, por efectos secundario de su peculiaridad aumenta nuestro potencial".

-"Si es así, entonces ¿Por qué tú no tienes una peculiaridad increíble?" Interrogué causando la sonrisa de mi madre.

-"¿Quién dice que no la tengo? Izuku, desactiva tu peculiaridad". Obedecí su orden, mi mamá prendió el televisor y tras ver algunos canales se detuvo en uno de los tantos reportajes de héroes, sacó una bandita de su bolsillo y tras algunos minutos esta desapareció de su mano, apareció frente a All Might y cubrió una herida en su mejilla causando su sonrisa. El reportero empezó a reír comentando algo sobre jóvenes fanáticos entusiastas.

-"¿Cómo es posible?" Pregunté causando la sonrisa de mi madre.

-"Por parte de mi madre, ella podía manipular objetos pequeños, su padre podía tele transportarse pequeñas distancias y una de las habilidades de mi padre era ver a través de objetos. Mi peculiaridad me permite transportar y manipular objetos pequeños a largas distancias, sin embargo la registré como la habilidad de atraer objetos pequeños".

Eso es sin duda más poderoso y útil que la mayoría de habilidades de telequinesis que conozco, mi mamá podría ser una heroína si quisiera.

-"Es genial. Eres fabulosa, mamá. ¿Por qué nunca la usas?" Pregunté con intriga causando su sonrisa.

-"Querido, yo soy la responsable de que el almuerzo que olvidas aparezca en tu bolso por arte de magia cada vez que lo olvidas, al igual que tus cuadernos, proyectos y recolectar tus juguetes perdidos".

Supongo que eso explica la razón por la cual logro tener todo a la mano sin importar que salga a la carrera de la casa o del colegio.

-"¿Qué es lo más pesado que has movido?" Por algún motivo mi mamá empezó a reír al escuchar mi pregunta.

-"A Mitsuki. Activé mi peculiaridad por completo cuando tenía 6 años y ella cayó de un árbol, duré inconsciente unos 3 días. Luego la volví a usar en ella cuando su novio pandillero loco de preparatoria la secuestró, rocié pintura en aerosol en sus ojos con mi poder y atraje Mitsuki hasta mí, nuevamente duré inconsciente 3 días. En ambas ocasiones era de mi tamaño e incluso más grande, así que es la más grande de todas".

Supongo que ese es el motivo por el cual Mitsuki-bacchan respeta tanto a mi madre.

-"Es fantástico".

-"Ahora, regresando al tema. Una cosa es una persona con una peculiaridad, otra cosa es la presencia de peculiaridades complejas con múltiples aplicaciones, una es común y la otra es extraña. Mi reporte de peculiaridad es atraer cosas pequeñas porque es más seguro para mí que decir que puedo manipular cosas pequeñas a cualquier distancia con solo haber visto el objetivo alguna vez, ¿Puedes imaginar lo que hubiera hecho un villano con mi poder? Transportar armas, robar, secuestrar niños entre otras cosas.". Me estremecí al imaginarme aquel escenario. "Ahora imagina lo que podrían hacer con tu peculiaridad".

Detener el tiempo, con una peculiaridad como está básicamente podrían capturar o asesinar a cualquier héroe y hacer lo que les plazca en cuestión de segundos. Es demasiado peligroso.

-"Es muy peligroso". Mi madre asintió satisfecha.

-"Por tu propia seguridad y la de todos nadie debería saber sobre tu peculiaridad, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que existen personas capaces de robar tu habilidad. Debes tener mucho cuidado".

-"¿Cómo puedo ser un héroe si no puedo usar mi particularidad?" Pregunté con torpeza.

-"Podríamos hacer lo mismo que toda la familia ha hecho con su peculiaridad, solo nosotros conoceremos tu peculiaridad, sin embargo el resto del mundo tendrás una particularidad menor, tal vez alguna variedad menor de tele transportación o telequinesia". Me limité a asentir. "Ahora, me gustaría saber cómo descubriste tu peculiaridad".

Finalmente conté la historia que quería contar desde que llegué, la forma en que salvé a Kacchan y descubrí que podía manipular el tiempo, mi mamá parecía algo molesta cuando se enteró de que pude haber muerto, me regañó por haberlo hecho y lloró. Después de contar mi historia, incluyendo la gran ayuda que recibí por parte de Kacchan para desactivar mi habilidad, mi mamá me preparó algo para comer e invitó a Mitsuki-bacchan y a Kacchan para la cena, con el objetivo de discutir sobre mi peculiaridad.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Cambios

Han pasado tres semanas desde que desperté mi peculiaridad, la cual decidí llamar Chronos en honor al titán del tiempo de la mitología griega. Mi peculiaridad me permite detener el tiempo en cuestión de segundos, me permite moverme a cualquier lugar, mover objetos y descongelar personas, sin embargo el funcionamiento de mi peculiaridad sigue siendo un misterio. He creado mi propia libreta para trazar mis descubrimientos, al igual que mis libretas de estudio de héroes, con la diferencia de que he encriptado el escrito para que yo sea el único capaz de leerlo.

Entre mis recientes hallazgos se encuentra el hecho de que me es difícil manipular objetos que no sean de mi propiedad. Intenté levantar y romper un papel que Kacchan lanzó al suelo y lo único que pude hacer fue moverlo y doblarlo un poco, por el contrario pude arrugar y cortar un papel de mi libreta. Otra cosa importante es el hecho de que manipular cosas que no sean mías me produce sueño, tengo la teoría de que se trata de alguna medida de protección para mitigar las repercusiones de mi actividad en tiempo detenido.

-"¿Izuku, estás listo?" Preguntó mi mamá.

-"Si".

-"¿Tienes tu bolsa de dormir?, ¿Tus refrigerios?, ¿Tu almuerzo?, ¿Tus libros?"

-"Si, mamá, lo tengo todo". Respondí con algo de vergüenza antes de despedirme.

Desde que desperté mi poder mi horario de sueño ha sufrido muchos cambios. Aparentemente unos 5 minutos después de haberme quedado dormido detengo el tiempo sin notarlo, al despertarme lo noto y desactivo mi peculiaridad. Mi mamá tuvo que empezar a cocinar mi desayuno y explicarme como calentarlo y obligarme a llevar una bolsa para dormir en cualquier lugar en caso de que mi cuerpo lo exija. Mi madre no quiere que siga durmiendo en lugares incómodos y sucios porque aparentemente puedo enfermar.

De camino a la escuela escuché una explosión, detuve el tiempo al sobresaltarme y corrí en dirección al ruido, al llegar vi algo que me paralizó. El héroe profesional Eraserhead encontraba completamente acorralado por un grupo de villanos en lo que parecía ser una pelea callejera con graves heridas. Él tenía una herida grande en el estómago y muchas quemaduras.

-"¿Cuándo o cómo pasó? ¿Por qué está solo?" Me pregunté con terror tocando su mano. "Fueron menos de unos 5 minutos, si hubiera llegado antes nada de esto hubiera sucedido. Solo 5 minutos atrás." Un reloj verde apareció arriba del héroe causando mi sorpresa, tras pensarlo brevemente tuve una idea brillante. "Retrocede lo que más puedas". Ordené y las manecillas del reloj empezaron a retroceder.

La sangre empezó a elevarse del piso y acercarse lentamente hacia el cuerpo del héroe, las heridas empezaron a desaparecer hasta que el reloj se detuvo unos 5 minutos antes de la hora actual. Aún había algunos raspones y cortadas en su cuerpo, pero sin duda alguna nada grave.

Me sentí agotado con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, hice mi mejor esfuerzo por alejarme del lugar y una vez lo hice saqué mi bolsa de dormir y me dormí al lado de un árbol.

Cuando desperté ya habían pasado algunas horas, el tiempo seguía detenido y comí el almuerzo que mi madre me había preparado antes de ir a clases. Han pasado 3 meses desde entonces y como es de esperarse seguí experimentando con mi particularidad y comprendí otro punto importante.

Es posible alterar el tiempo de un cuerpo humano durante el tiempo suspendido, sin embargo este causará desde enrojecimiento hasta quemaduras en las zonas afectadas por algún tipo de lesión. Es imposible retroceder a más de 5 minutos de la lesión. Como efecto secundario el usuario puede sentir desde un leve dolor de cabeza hasta una algo semejante descarga eléctrica, además de dormir de forma inmediata el equivalente a una noche.

Si yo obtengo una herida y detengo el tiempo, la herida sanará de forma inmediata y me quedaré dormido, mi sanación no tiene límite. La forma en la que lo descubrí fue simple en realidad, desde cortadas con papel, raspones y parecidos, hasta una caída accidental por las escaleras, todo sanó cuando detuve el tiempo. Ni siquiera importaba el tiempo de separación entre las heridas. Lamentablemente no era lo mismo cuando se trataba de sanar alguien más.

Si sano a otras personas puedo retroceder un total de 5 minutos en una única persona o el mismo tiempo repartido en diferentes personas, me causará algo de dolor cada vez que sane a alguien y sueño. El tiempo de 5 minutos designado para sanación se repone cada 33 horas 33 minutos y 33 segundos en tiempo real para sanar otra herida. La forma en la que hice los cálculos fue simple, tomé un cronómetro, sané las heridas de héroes aleatorios y cuando finalmente podía sanar al siguiente detenía el cronómetro y siempre daba ese valor.

Una buena noticia que es un secreto entre Kacchan y yo es que conseguí un nombre de héroe o mejor dicho vigilante por mis servicios de sanación, El sanador de héroes. Kacchan decidió ayudándome con mi patrulla y para recuperarme tiempo después, dejamos notas en el piso en algunas ocasiones.

 _Batalla entre Midnight y villano, cerca del parque central._

Informó Kacchan con un mensaje de texto e inmediatamente detuve el tiempo para empezar a correr a hacia la escena de la pelea.

Al llegar vi a Midnight en el piso, básicamente llorando por el dolor y al ver el piso comprendí el motivo. El brazo con el cual sostiene normalmente su látigo se encontraba en el piso, en un charco de sangre y con un corte limpio, por su parte el villano, una villana con brazos de navaja, dientes de tiburón y leotardo negro muy pegado a su cuerpo, parecía estar riendo.

No pude evitar estremecerme al ver su brazo cortado, sin embargo intenté olvidarlo por unos segundos antes de extender mi mano señalando la herida y un reloj verde apareció.

-"Retrocede un minuto". Ordené y las gotas de sangre empezaron a agruparse, más específicamente levantarse ligeramente del piso y alejarse de los brazos de la villana, hasta detenerse en el aire. "Otro minuto más". Gemí por el dolor de cabeza y la sangre y la mano volvieron a unirse al cuerpo, sin embargo aún quedaba una línea roja muy desagradable. "33 segundos". La línea roja desapareció por completo.

Caminé hacia un parque usando todas mis fuerzas, saqué mi bolsa para dormir, me metí en ella y me quedé dormido. Al despertar guardé mi saco para dormir, saqué algo de comida de mi bolso, para luego volver a tiempo normal para comer un poco.

-"Chronos, eso fue asombroso". Alabó Kacchan al llegar a la escena.

Poco tiempo después de salvarlo y descubrir mi peculiaridad se convirtió nuevamente en mi amigo y ahora que estamos haciendo reemplazó Deku por Chronos cuando estamos solos. Cuando estábamos buscando nombres para mi particularidad encontré algo de mitología griega y Chronos es el dios del tiempo, así que pensé que era lo más apropiado para mi particularidad, mi madre y Mitsuki-bacchan coincidieron.

-"Gracias, Kacchan". Dije terminando mi tercer paquete de papas fritas.

-"La maldita villana le arrancó el brazo con un maldito movimiento. Fue un sangriento desastre cuando cayó y la maldita empezó a reír, fue entonces que Midnight recuperó su brazo, le dio una patada en el culo y la obligó a comer tierra. No puedo esperar a que seamos héroes".

-"Yo tampoco". Comenté con una sonrisa antes de escuchar un gruñido de mi estómago. "¿Kacchan, quieres acompañarme a un restaurante? Me quedé sin comida". Fuimos a un restaurante cercano y pedí un Ramen de cerdo, arroz con curry, onigiris rellenos con camarón y dos limonadas, por su pare Kacchan simplemente pidió arroz con curry y una limonada.

Al inicio Kacchan se burlaba de mí por comer tanto, pero creo que finalmente se acostumbró, ahora simplemente se burla de mí cuando me ve usando mi bolsa para dormir.

-"¿Qué has pensado hacer con tu registro de particularidad?" Preguntó cuando finalmente terminé mi tercer plato de comida y mi segunda limonada.

-"Tele transportación menor, puedo tele-transportarme 2 metros de distancia y simplemente soy capaz de llevar cosas pequeñas, y solo puedo tele transportarme a lugares que están a la vista y sin ningún tipo de barrera de por medio. Como sabes yo solía activarla por error en clase de gimnasia pero la diferencia era tan poca que nadie lo había notado hasta hace 3 meses". Expliqué viendo disimuladamente a mi alrededor y mi amigo entendió inmediatamente.

A esto fue a lo que se llegó con ayuda de mi madre y Mitsuki-bacchan, es una particularidad lo suficientemente útil para usarse en el oficio del heroísmo, pero no lo suficiente para despertar interés por parte de villanos y parecidos. Mi particularidad falsa puede ser fácilmente una de las más débiles de tele transportación en el registro y bastante inútil al ser limitada por lo que puedo ver y la distancia máxima a la que puedo llegar

-"Sigue siendo mejor que la de los extras". Comentó Kacchan y yo sonreí.

-"Sabes, últimamente he trabajado en algo". Saqué mi libro de análisis de particularidad 3, anteriormente se llamaban Analisis de héroes para el futuro, pero debido a que Kacchan lo llamó tonto e infantil, abandoné la saga y empecé la llamada análisis de particularidades.

Actualmente tengo 4 libros de análisis de héroes para el futuro y 3 de análisis de particularidades, cada una de ellas haciendo uso de un código que solamente mi mamá, Mitsuki-bacchan y Kacchan conocen. El tomo 1 de análisis de particularidades es la de seguimiento de mi particularidad, con puntos importantes, experimentos y análisis. El tomo 2 está destinado a la particularidad de Kacchan, quien me dio su aprobación después de ver el avance que había hecho con mi propio libro. Finalmente el tomo 3 está destinado a ser utilizado en particulariades de héroes y villanos que veo en acción, las cuales incluyen un dibujo de la persona y datos importantes de sus particularidades.

-"¿Qué es?" Pidió con interés.

-"Creo que podrías usar tu particularidad para volar". Como es de esperarse la mandíbula de Kacchan básicamente calló al piso, me arrebató mi libreta y básicamente empezó a reír como un villano al encontrar la página en la que había empezado a trabajar.

-"No puedo esperar a probar esto. Ya puedo imaginar la cara de los malditos extras cuando me vean volar al salón de clases como el amo de la escuela".

"No tan rápido". Su risa inmediatamente se detuvo y me sentí ligeramente intimidado por su mirada. "Antes de esto debes fortalecer los músculos de tu espalda, hombros, cuello y brazos o no serás capaz de mantener estable el vuelo, además de estabilizar más tus explosiones. Para esto necesitas de explosiones continuas y controladas. Debido a los primeros requerimientos no podrás empezar a trabajar en esto inmediatamente, necesitas músculos apropiados para esto, sin embargo no puedes hacer nada de esto aún o puedes afectar tu estatura y destruir tu cuerpo aún en desarrollo".

Ventajas de tener tiempo extra todo el tiempo, puedo estudiar todo lo que quiera e indagar en ventajas y desventajas de cada simple alteración o movimientos especiales.

-"¿Qué propones, Deku?" Exigió con molestia.

Usa Chronos cuando está conforme o feliz y Deku cuando está molesto o disgustado por algo. Sin embargo Deku ya no me molesta tanto, es el sobrenombre que me dio Kacchan y suena similar a dekiru que significa puedes hacerlo. Mi apodo fue creado para ser despectivo pero también puede interpretarse como algo bueno.

-"Trabaja en el flujo constante de explosión usando tus dos manos y empieza a hacer rutinas suaves de ejercicio todos los días. A los 13 años creo que podrías empezar a levantar pesas y parecidos, además de concentrarte en ganar los musculos que necesitas para volar y maniobrar en el aire, tendrás un año y calculo que a los 14 puedes empezar a practicar con vuelos pequeños, de preferencia sobre algo para amortiguar tu caída".

-"Maldita sea". Gritó.

-"Puede que tardes un poco en aprender a hacerlo, más adelante podría hacer los cálculos que necesitas de para maniobrar en el aire. Estaba pensando que podríamos tomar artes marciales o algo similar por el momento, para aprender a dar patadas y golpes de la forma correcta". Después de algunos minutos en silencio mi amigo suspiró con resignación.

-"¿Qué has pensado? Imagino que ya tienes todo planeado y no es como si hubiera alternativa".

-"Estaba en practicar jujitsu y Karate, con la posibilidad de aventurarme después en el kendo. Yo no tengo ninguna forma de atacar directamente a mi oponente así que debo ser capaz de actuar en consecuencia y tal vez usar algún equipo de apoyo como una barra o espada como arma. Por otra parte tu podrías inscribirte en Karate o boxeo".

-"¿Por qué te metes en 2 y yo solamente en una?" Pregunta con irritación.

-"Tengo más tiempo libre que tú". Contesté con simplicidad.

-"Tu particularidad es molesta". Y yo asentí completamente de acuerdo. "¿Karate o Boxeo?" Pregunta.

-"Pensaba que podrías hacer uno o dos años de karate y luego cambiar a boxeo. El boxeo sin duda alguna te ayudaría a desarrollar los músculos para volar, además de que tu particularidad está más ligada a tus brazos. Como dato curioso el estilo de All Might tiene sus bases en el boxeo. Ambos deportes son útiles y te servirán para crear un estilo, además de fortalecerte y darte movimientos".

-"Supongo que podría hacer eso ¿Algo más?"

-"Parkour, investigué y la mayoría de los héroes necesitan cierto dominio de parkour para hacer sus acrobacias. Aunque no creo que sea recomendable empezarlo inmediatamente, tal vez a los 12 estaría bien hacerlo".

-"Agrégalo a la lista de cosas por hacer, Chronos". Casi inmediatamente escribí ambos ítems en mis libros de análisis de particularidad 1 y 2. "Sinceramente no sé por qué pasaba mi tiempo con esos débiles extras, ellos solo desperdiciaban mi tiempo con estupideces". Murmuró para si mismo y yo no dije nada.

Esta no es la primera vez que lo dice y no creo que sea la última.

-"Listo".

-"¿Hay algún otro hallazgo importante?"

-"Compré el libro de socorristas y primeros auxilios del héroe 13 y Recovery girl. Pensaba leerlo y luego prestártelo". Hablé con alegría al pensar en mi más reciente y preciada adquisición.

-"¿Qué tiene que ver eso con ser un héroe? Un héroe es alguien que pelea y gana, eso es lo importante". Preguntó Kacchan.

-"Los héroes no se juzgan simplemente por su forma de pelear contra villanos, también por su forma de rescatar personas en peligro. Todas las agencias piden que cada héroe. Lo cual es importante porque si un héroe no lo supiera podría matar a un herido sin saberlo". Expliqué con solemnidad, sin incluir el hecho de que ese es el motivo por el que deseo ser un héroe.

-"Está bien. Leeré ese estúpido libro". Otra victoria para mí. "Por cierto, cuando tienes que ir a tu registro de particularidad". Al escuchar aquella pregunta tomé mi cronograma.

-"¿Qué fecha y hora es?" Pregunté.

-"5 de febrero, 4:20". Respondió.

 _5 de febrero, 4:30pm a 5:30pm, revisión y registro de particularidad._

-"Parece que es en 10 minutos, fue buena idea haberle dicho a mi mamá que lo mejor era reunirnos en la oficina". Pagué mi cuenta en 2 minutos. "Creo que empezaré a poner alarmas en mi celular".

-"A veces eres un bastardo irritante con esa particularidad tuya". No pude evitar sonreír, nos despedimos y al salir del lugar empecé a correr congelé el tiempo.

Caminé hasta llegar al hospital donde se realizaría mi examen, me escondí en un baño en el mismo piso en el que había visto a mi madre y volví a tiempo normal. En el momento en el que llegué a la sala de espera recibí una mirada que prometía castigo por parte de mi mamá.

-"Lo lamento, se me hizo algo tarde". Me disculpé y ella señaló el televisor de la sala de espera y vi a Midnight frente a un reportero.

" _Sanador de héroes, el día de hoy te doy mis más sinceros agradecimientos porque gracias a ti puedo seguir siendo una heroína y hablo en nombre de todos los héroes que has ayudado cuando digo que te debemos la vida y nuestra carrera como héroes"._

¿Mi mamá sabe que yo soy el sanador de héroes?

-"Hablaremos en casa". Habló con seriedad y nos enviaron al área de pruebas de particularidad.

-"Izuku Midoriya, consultorio 401 con el doctor Hideki Mizuno". Habló la mujer en recepción y fuimos a mi consulta de particularidad.

El doctor que me evaluó era un hombre joven, vio mi registro médico, criticó a mi médico anterior por diagnosticarme como sin particularidad por ver una simple radiografía. Aparentemente ese método solo acierta el 70% de los casos de gente sin particularidad, de los cuales el 30% restante puede tener particularidades dormidas o sutiles.

Después de unas preguntas que mi madre respondió por mí y una corta demostración de mi capacidad para "tele-transportarme", o mejor dicho detener el tiempo y caminar algunos pasos. El médico en turno registró su base de datos y asignó un nombre a mi forma de tele-transportación leve. El nombre de mi particularidad falsa es Restrictive Close Teleportation, aparentemente es la variedad más común de tele-transportación leve y es particularmente común fuera de Japón.

Normalmente los nombres de particularidades son elegidas por el usuario, sin embargo en casos de particularidades comunes con varios antecedentes e información relacionada, es el médico quien pone el nombre.

Cuando salimos del consultorio mi mamá me llevó directamente hacia la casa y me dio una mirada mortal.

-"¿Sanador de héroes?"

-"Puedo explicarlo".

-"Eres un vigilante, no un héroe y no me dijiste nada antes de empezar a hacerlo". Continuó mi madre.

-"Ellos necesitaban mi ayuda, además no corro ninguna clase de peligro". Intenté argumentar y mi madre me dio lo que pareció ser el regaño del siglo. "Lo lamento". Dije por centésima vez y mi madre suspiró.

-"No importa todo lo que te diga al respecto, pretendes seguir haciéndolo, ¿Cierto?" Yo me limité a asentir. "Supongo que podría contactar a Recovey girl para que te haga un par de exámenes y luego puedo decidir si debería o no registrarte como héroe". Comentó y yo no pude evitar gritar con asombro.

-"¡¿QUÉ?!"

-"Cariño, no eres el único de la familia que ha abusado de su particularidad de esa forma". Comentó con una pequeña sonrisa. "Yo soy la heroína de los niños perdidos: Rescue Girl".

La heroína de los niños perdidos: Rescue Girl.

Rescue Girl, es una de las heroínas más misteriosas del país. Ha salvado numerosos niños perdidos y secuestrados de todo el país y su identidad o aspecto sigue siendo un misterio después de 12 años. Los únicos detalles existentes sobre sus rescates son peluches, galletas o dulces flotantes que flotan alrededor del niño rescatado que normalmente aparece en la estación de policía o agencia que esté manejando su caso.

Supongo que tiene lógica que mi mamá sea esa heroína por su particularidad.

-"¿Cómo? ¿Cuando? ¿Qué?"

-"Fue después de que Mitsuki fue secuestrada por su novio. Pensé que así podría ayudar algunos niños y parecidos pero mi particularidad no era de batalla así que decidí hacerlo en el anonimato. Mitsuki me ayudó con la planificación y usé un peluche, una libreta y un lápiz como intermediarios con la policía y agencias de héroes".

-"Eres una de mis heroínas favoritas". Dije con emoción y ella sonrió.

-"¿Realmente?"

-"Por supuesto, fue gracias a ti que el caso de secuestros exitosos de niños disminuyó de un 80% a un 45%, eres tan popular como Recovery Girl".

-"No es para tanto, cambiando de tema me encargaré de todo". Mi mamá contactó a Recovery Girl, quien resultó ser una antigua amiga de mi abuelo y conocía parcialmente la tendencia de la familia a tener particularidades fuertes.

Mi mamá no le dijo la extensión completa de mi particularidad, simplemente le dijo que estaba relacionada con manipulación del tiempo. Ella me analizó y dijo tras algunos exámenes que mi edad biológica coincide perfectamente con la de un chico de mi edad, así que creía que mi particularidad, no afectaría mi envejecimiento.

Usó sus poderes para conseguirme un formulario de registro de héroe, llenó el formulario con un lápiz frente a los policías diciendo ser mi intermediario y consiguió mi licencia para sanar héroes sin problema. Se registró mi particularidad de héroe con el nombre de Healing by countdown con la característica de poder sanar las heridas que el usuario veía formarse sin importar la distancia.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Un encuentro inesperado

Han pasado 4 años desde que empecé mi travesía para convertirme en un héroe y he estado trabajando arduamente. He entrenado Jiujitsu, karate y parkour los últimos 4 años, no soy un experto como mis maestros pero soy uno de los mejores y me dedico mucho al entrenamiento; hace solo 4 meses empecé a practicar Muay Thai porque soy lo suficientemente mayor para aunque aún me falta mucho por aprender.

En lo referente a mis estudios de héroe he estado leyendo libros de primeros auxilios, rescate, supervivencia y estrategia en mi tiempo libre. Debido a que mi particularidad no me ayuda en las batallas decidí fortalecer mi cuerpo lo suficiente como para compensarlo y leer tanto como sea posible para prepararme.

Mi particularidad me da el tiempo suficiente para meditar cada uno de mis movimientos, lo que depende de mí es decidir cómo intervenir. Al detener el tiempo en una pelea podría ayudar a los heridos, rescatar a los que estén en peligro de ser golpeados por escombros, alejar gente del peligro, entre otros. Es algo similar a lo que hago como sanador de héroes, cuando sano a alguien debo decidir qué herida sanar y en qué momento lo hago.

-"Chronos, sal de tus malditos pensamientos y habla ahora". Como siempre mi querido amigo de la infancia, Katsuki Bakugo, pide amablemente mi opinión.

En estos momentos nos encontramos en la playa, cerca del tiradero de basura de la zona. Son las 4:33am según mi reloj, no hay nadie cerca y no ha amanecido, así que estamos perfectamente solos para hacer cualquier cosa como practicar nuestras particularidades. El único problema es lo que quiere hacer mi amigo.

-"Sigo pensando que es una mala idea". Contesté con calma y escuché un grito por parte de Kacchan.

-"He practicado 4 malditos años y te tengo a ti por si algo sale mal. ¡Quiero hacerlo!" Gritó y yo suspiré.

-"Quítate la ropa". Pedí e instantáneamente el chico explosivo se quitó la camisa y el pantalón. Tomé mi linterna y examiné sus brazos y espalda.

Había grandes músculos especialmente en sus brazos, tal y como se esperaría de alguien que ha entrenado boxeo por 2 años, además de tener buenos músculos en la espalda, cuello y abdomen. También tiene músculos considerables en sus piernas y sabe cómo caer gracias a sus 4 años de práctica en parkour conmigo. Nada excesivo, pero era más de lo normal para un chico de nuestra edad.

"Supongo que podríamos intentarlo". Respondí con resignación. "Has seguido con tus entrenamientos de intensidad de explosión, ¿Cierto?"

-"¡¿Qué crees que hago antes de clases?!" Yo me limité a asentir.

-"¿Y tu equilibrio?" Insistí.

-"¡Maldita sea! ¡Dije que estoy bien!". Gritó nuevamente y suspiré con cansancio.

-"En ese caso, toma la posición básica. Flexiona las rodillas lo suficiente para casi tocar el piso con tus brazos, separa tus brazos a unos 25 cm de tu cuerpo, manteniendo tus palmas perpendiculares al piso. Una pierna frente a la otra como si te preparas para saltar. A la cuenta tres debes dar un salto y simultáneamente dar pequeñas explosiones con tus manos. Lo primero que haremos será ver qué intensidad se necesita para elevarte del piso". Expliqué e inmediatamente Kacchan tomó la postura, la cual parecía haber ensayado varias veces por la rapidez con la cual hizo su movimiento.

-"¡No tengo todo el tiempo del mundo!" Gritó.

-"La paciencia es una virtud". Murmuré para mí mismo.

Si hay algo que me ha enseñado mi particularidad es la paciencia, algo que Kacchan no puede entender por su naturaleza explosiva.

-"¡Deja esa maldita mierda!" Suspiré con cansancio. Después de esto creo que tomaré una siesta o leeré un libro en tiempo detenido. Hice la cuenta regresiva y se movió tan rápido que si no fuera por mi única habilidad en tiempo real, estoy hablando de un poder que descubrí hace un año y me gusta llamar Reproducción.

Reproducción es una habilidad relativamente simple que me permite reproducir sucesos inmediatos en mi mente con diferentes velocidades y las veces que desee. Me permite enfocarme en cualquier evento que haya presenciado en la última hora.

Saltó inmediatamente y creó explosiones que le dieron un poco más de altura a su salto. Saqué mi libreta y escribí algunos datos sobre la explosion 1, la cual si bien le dio un par de cm de altura no es suficiente para volar. Tras un par de explosiones encontramos lo que Kacchan necesitaba, una explosión que lo impulsó un par de metros.

-"Kacchan, ahora quiero que intentes algo".

-"Te escucho".

-"Empieza a correr con las palmas de tus manos viendo hacia atrás y haz varias explosiones consecutivas. Intenta evitar que tus pies toquen el suelo". Kacchan asintió. "3. 2. 1. Ahora".

Kacchan empezó a correr, usando explosiones que lo hacían aumentar su velocidad. Logró varios segundos suspendido en el aire. Todo iba bien hasta que entre su risa histérica decidió dejar de ver hacia adelante, intenté gritar pero no escuchó mis gritos hasta que finalmente vio la nevera poco antes de chocar.

Como es de esperarse detuve el tiempo, caminé hacia Kacchan y lo desperté en tiempo detenido. Gracias a mi practica no me quedé dormido esta vez y vi a mi amigo caer lentamente sobre la nevera y el piso. No me agradeció, como siempre su orgullo no lo permitió, simplemente hizo un comentario sobre comprarme un desayuno y le agradecí. Él es Kacchan después de todo.

-"¿Puedes seguir por más tiempo?" Pidió y yo asentí.

-"Sabes que estoy practicando para acostumbrarme a hacer cosas grandes en tiempo real". Contesté y él sonrió con malicia.

-"La U.A. no sabe lo que le espera. Seremos los mejores héroes de la historia". Anunció con una de sus comunes sonrisas psicópatas.

-"Sin duda alguna lo seremos".

Volví a tiempo normal y continué vigilando los avances del entrenamiento de mi mejor amiga, bueno, realmente mi único amigo pero ese detalle no importa mucho. Probó un par de veces más su forma de correr siendo impulsado por explosiones, esta vez en un trayecto más corto y despejado.

-"Ahora intentaré volar". Proclamó un entusiasmado Kacchan y antes de que pudiera decir algo saltó y usó explosiones para ascender.

Lo estaba haciendo sorprendentemente bien, ascendió varios metros y logró mantenerse a una altura estable. Le di indicaciones para maniobrar y él pudo ir hacia adelante, todo iba bien, sus temblorosos brazos no flaqueaban contrario a lo que imaginé. Parece que esos músculos son más que un simple adorno después de todo.

-"Voy a ir por algo para tomar". Informé para evitar que hiciera algo peligroso y justo cuando volteé para alcanzar mi maleta escuché una fuerte explosión y un golpe seco. Inmediatamente como si se tratara de un reflejo detuve el tiempo y corrí al lugar del impacto para ver una jodida mierda.

Mi amigo se encontraba incrustado en una montaña de chatarra y las gotas de sangre flotaban en el lugar. Un brazo en una posición no natural, una barra metálica había atravesado su abdomen y tenía cráneo deformado y visiblemente roto.

Recapitulando, estrelló hace solo unos 35 segundos y se hizo todo esto. Tengo 2 minutos y 5 segundos de lo que me ha sobrado de mi trabajo de sanador de héroes. Usé un gran esfuerzo para voltearlo e inspeccionar sus heridas antes de decidir actuar. Después de varios minutos noté algo que me impactó y toqué la columna vertebral de Kacchan para confirmar mis sospechas, estaba rota en un par de zonas.

Seleccioné la columna vertebral y usé 50 segundos con esperanza de que sea suficiente para curar su herida, por lo menos ahora se sentía como antes. Luego usé 40 segundos sobre su cráneo, esta vez siendo testigo de movimientos grandes en su cabeza antes de recuperar su estado original. Mi tiempo restante lo gasté en la barra que atravesaba su cuerpo, lo saqué de ahí y tras aplicar mi poder sobre la herida esta se cerró completamente.

Ahora estaba cansado, mis ojos ya se estaban cerrando en ese punto, así que me acosté en la arena de la playa y me quedé dormido por algunas horas. Al despertar saqué el almuerzo que me había preparado mi madre y empecé a comer en silencio sin molestarme en ver a mi amigo por el momento.

Sé que él no es idiota, simplemente mi particularidad me hace ser más maduro que un chico de mi edad porque mentalmente soy mayor, sin importar que mi cuerpo no envejezca en tiempo suspendido. Este es uno de los motivos por los cuales es mi único amigo, claro, además del hecho de que Kacchan asusta a todos en la escuela con su personalidad.

Tras terminar mi refrigerio decidí caminar hacia mi amigo herido y volver a tiempo normal para escuchar un grito.

-"¡Chronos!" Se sentó sobresaltado para verme jadeando.

-"¿Estás bien?" Pregunté a mi ahora desorientado amigo.

-"Mi brazo no pudo mantenerse, perdí el equilibrio y solté una explosión accidental con mi otra mano. Lo próximo que pude ver fue la pila de escombros y mucho dolor".

-"¿Te duele la espalda o la cabeza?" Pregunté y Kacchan negó con la cabeza después de calmarse un poco. "Usé mis minutos restantes para curar las heridas letales, pero todo está bien ahora". Expliqué viendo los rasguños y moretones en el resto de su cuerpo, claro, sin mencionar su hombro dislocado.

-"¿Qué heridas?" Gruñó. Le expliqué con rapidez lo que hice, como es de esperarse resopló con molestia y maldijo, luego le dije que teníamos que ir al hospital por lo de su hombro.

No me ofrecí a llevarlo al hospital por miedo a herir aún más su orgullo.

Él se levantó en silencio y se colocó su pantalón haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por mantener su brazo izquierdo inmóvil, yo por mi parte tomé su camisa y le ayudé a colocársela en silencio. Tomé su maleta en silencio escuchando un par de maldiciones antes de que Kacchan empezara a caminar en silencio sosteniendo su hombro y caminando con la cabeza en alto.

Ahí estaba él, caminando erguido sin permitirse dejar escapar una expresión de dolor, reemplazando todo dolor con una expresión molesta, ligeramente psicótica.

Nadie en la calle se atrevería a pensar que se trataba de un chico herido, todos veían a un delincuente. Sin embargo aquellos que como yo vieran la tenacidad y fuego en su mirada y más importante aún, notaran la dignidad con la que camina estando herido, sabrían que se trataba de un hombre fuerte y poderoso.

No, él no es simplemente poderoso, es un futuro héroe porque los héroes siempre se levantan después de caer y sonríen al público sin importar su dolor.

Acompañé a Kacchan en el hospital, anoté las indicaciones de su tratamiento y medicamentos, esperé a que le acomodaran el hombro, le dieron un cabestrillo para brazo y salimos. Le entregué mis notas en silencio y él resopló antes de guardar el trozo de papel en su bolsillo sin aparente cuidado, lo siguiente que sucedió fue que me invitó a comer.

-"No me importa si te conviertes en el héroe número 1". Lo escuché murmurar y volteé con asombro al escuchar sus palabras.

-"Kacchan…"

-"Si tu eres el número 1, no me molestaría ser el número 2". Por un minuto sentí las lágrimas formándose en mis ojos y finalmente sonreí.

-"Lo importante es que lo lograremos juntos, somos un equipo después de todo". Limpié mis lágrimas y escuché una burla de Kacchan por mi llanto.

-"Sigues siendo un llorón, Deku".

-"No es mi culpa, es tradición familiar". Bromeé, haciendo alusión al constante llanto torrencial de mi amada madre, causando la risa del rubio explosivo.

-"Lo que sea. ¿Ya entregaste tu solicitud a la U.A.?" Yo simplemente negué con la cabeza. "Maldita sea. Será mejor que lo hagas hoy mismo, es el último día del plazo"

Oh, mierda ¿Realmente?

-"¿Es broma?" Supliqué.

-"No es broma. Yo envié mi solicitud hace una semana, así que apúrate con la solicitud porque yo jamás te perdonaré si se te olvida y no entras a la U.A por tu estúpida tendencia de olvidar el tiempo real".

Faltando una hora para el inicio de clases decidimos partir hacia la escuela, o por lo menos eso pretendíamos hasta que vi un hombre esquelético soltando un par de bolsas con compras para empezar a toser.

-"Kacchan". Mi amigo rodó los ojos.

-"Recuerda que la clase empieza en una hora, así que desperdicia tu maldito tiempo como quieras, Deku". Dijo y siguió caminando ignorando al hombre rubio esquelético y visiblemente enfermo.

Saqué un pañuelo de mi bolsillo y corrí hacia el hombre, quien seguía tosiendo lo que parecía ser sangre. Coloqué mi mano sobre su brazo libre causando que me mirara antes de entregarle un pañuelo con algo de timidez, dando mi mejor sonrisa.

-"Aquí tiene. ¿Quiere que pida ayuda o lo ayude a llegar al hospital?" Pregunté con suavidad y el hombre se detuvo por unos segundos para verme fijamente.

-"Estoy bien, chico".

-"¿Está seguro, señor?" Insistí y él tosió más sangre, esta vez usando mi pañuelo para evitar mancharse con más sangre. "¿Qué le parece si vamos al parque y le doy algo de té? Siempre cargo un termo con agua caliente y varios sobres de té en mi maleta. Después de eso podría ayudarle a llevar sus compras a su casa".

-"Realmente no hay necesidad".

-"Insisto". Finalmente el hombre cedió. Tomé sus compras ignorando sus réplicas y básicamente lo arrastré al parque. Saqué un termo de mi bolso y le pregunté a mi acompañante qué té quería tomar, él eligió manzanilla y yo decidí beber algo de jazmín. Le entregué la taza en silencio, él bebió y luego le ofrecí algunos medicamentos para el dolor que él aceptó sin problemas.

-"Muchas gracias…"

-"Lamento no haberme presentado antes, mi nombre es Izuku Midoriya".

-"No hay problema, joven Midoriya. Mi nombre es Toshinori Yagi". Bebió un par de sorbos más de té de manzanilla, antes de tomar el medicamento para el dolor. "Creo que deberías irte o tendrás problemas".

-"Eso no importa, parecía que necesitabas ayuda y yo no podría perdonarme ignorar a alguien a quien puedo ayudar. El tiempo no es problema para mí". Respondí con tranquilidad.

-"Eres un muchacho amable y maduro. ¿Por casualidad deseas ser un héroe?" Preguntó el hombre con intriga y yo sonreí.

-"Ese siempre ha sido mi sueño, ser un héroe para ayudar a las personas con una sonrisa. Voy a presentar una solicitud en la U.A, haré todo lo posible por pasar. Deseo aprender cómo ser un héroe digno, ayudar a todos los que estén a mi alcance con una sonrisa, al igual que All Might. Sé que suena algo infantil e idealista, pero eso es lo que quiero". Reí nerviosamente al darme cuenta que había hablado más de lo que debía.

Kacchan siempre me ha dicho que mi forma de pensar es idealista, además de ser completamente opuesta a la suya. Él quiere convertirse un héroe porque para él un héroe es básicamente un ganador.

-"¿Por qué una sonrisa?" Preguntó viéndome fijamente y yo sonreí.

-"Porque así todos sabrán que todo estará bien, porque en este mundo los que sonríen son los más fuertes. Las sonrisas son importantes porque traen confianza y esperanza. Cuando All Might pelea todos saben que todo estará bien porque él está ahí, sonriendo. Sin embargo eso no es lo único, él también sonríe porque se está esforzando por los demás, porque el que sonríe no debe perder". Suspiré y bebí un poco más de mi té antes de ver al cielo, pensar en cómo fue mi vida antes de conseguir mi particularidad y sonreír. "Cuando yo era niño era acosado porque mi particularidad se desarrolló tarde, me molestaban mucho y yo vivía triste, sin embargo siempre intenté hacer lo mejor posible y le sonreí a mi madre porque sabía que así ella no se sentiría mal y yo me esforzaría el doble. Es algo complicado, tal vez le estoy dando mucha importancia".

Es por este motivo que a pesar de que soy reconocido por el público como un héroe con mi papel de sanador de héroes, realmente no siento que esté cumpliendo mis sueños. El sanador de héroes permanece en las sombras, no sonríe a su público ni ayuda en nada más, simplemente existe y recibe su pago.

Yo quiero ser un héroe que sonría y transmita calma y esperanza a todos. Por ese motivo quiero ser como All Might.

-"Me recuerdas las palabras de mi maestra". Comentó el hombre mirando hacia el cielo con melancolía.

-"Seguramente es una buena persona".

-"Lo era". Aseguró en un susurro.

En ese momento tuve un rápido recuerdo, vi a ese hombre cubierto de vendajes rescatándome del acoso de Kacchan el día que desperté mi particularidad.

-"¿Cómo no lo había notado antes?" El señor Yagi volteó para verme. "Muchas gracias".

-"¿Por qué me agradeces?" Preguntó con desconcierto.

-"Porque me ayudaste cuando era un niño, lo acabo de recordar, fue el día que desperté mi particularidad". El señor Yagi simplemente sonrió.

-"Me recordaste, joven Midoriya". Yo asentí con algo de vergüenza y me disculpé. "Realmente me sorprendiste cuando te lanzaste a ese carro por salvar al chico que te molestaba y luego desaparecieron".

-"Mi particularidad se manifestó por primera vez en ese instante. Yo tengo una particularidad de tele-transportación cuando la activé la usé para alejarme a mí y a Kacchan del lugar, aparecimos en el callejón y después de eso básicamente corrimos lejos del lugar". Respondí con nerviosismo.

-"Me gustaría entrenarte". Habló.

-"¿Qué?" Pregunté con aturdimiento.

-"Seré profesor de la U.A en un año y sé un par de cosas sobre entrenamiento físico".

-"¿Realmente?" Pregunté con aturdimiento y él asintió. "Señor Yagi, muchas gracias por la oferta, ¿Pero eso no sería hacer trampa?"

-"¿Qué?"

-"Yo presentaré el examen de ingreso en diez meses, en esa época todos los profesores de la U.A califican a los aspirantes. Si entreno con usted no sería un jurado parcial y tendría una ventaja injusta en comparación con el resto de los aspirantes. Quisiera entrar a la U.A por mérito propio y sin favoritismo". Expliqué y el señor Yagi asintió con entendimiento.

-"Eres un joven muy honrado. Entiendo tus preocupaciones y te puedo asegurar que yo no seré parte del proceso de selección y tampoco planeo darte ningún tipo de información sobre el examen de selección. Sé que suena un poco desesperado, pero yo realmente quiero entrenarte, joven Midoriya". Habló con seriedad, intenté decir algo pero fui interrumpido. "Se trata de ejercicios físicos que pueden estar al alcance de cualquiera, no es nada que un instructor de gimnasio no pueda sugerir".

-"Supongo que en ese caso no hay ningún problema. Acepto".

-"Muchas gracias por confiar en mí, joven Midoriya". Realmente parecía feliz y agradecido por motivos que yo no comprendía, sin embargo me abstuve de hacer comentarios. "¿Cuándo podríamos reunirnos?"

-"¿Qué día es hoy?" Pregunté con torpeza.

-"Miércoles". Respondió y yo saqué la libreta en la que tengo mi horario.

Lunes: Jiujitsu de 6:00pm a 8:00pm.

Martes: Muay Thai de 4:00pm a 6:00pm

Miércoles: Karate de 6:00pm a 8:00pm

Jueves: Muay Thai de 4:00pm a 6:00pm

Viernes: Sin clases extra.

Sabado: Parkour de 7:00am a 9:00am

Domingo: Sin clases extra.

-"Tengo libre el viernes, podría ser a las 5:00pm". El señor Toshinori estuvo de acuerdo con la fecha, intercambiamos números y ayudé al señor Yagi a llevar sus compras a su apartamento.

El pobre y enfermo hombre estuvo hace unos años en una pelea que salió mal y perdió la mitad de su estómago y un pulmón, sin embargo aún se niega a aceptar que necesita ayuda. Básicamente tuve que rogarle para que me permitiera llevar sus compras y parecía muy avergonzado por ello. Me despedí del señor Yagi y detuve el tiempo para ir a clases cuando noté que solamente faltaban 4 minutos para el inicio de las clases.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: El villano de lodo

No todos los hombres son creados iguales. Esa fue la realidad que de la que siempre he sido consciente. Desperté mi particularidad a la tardía edad de 9 años, sin embargo no se trataba de una particularidad débil, se trataba de una particularidad que todos considerarían imposible, manipulación del tiempo: Chronos.

Faltando una hora para para el inicio de clases una multitud se formó sobre la estación Tatoonin, un villano con particularidad de transformación había aparecido y los policías obstruían la zona para mantener a los civiles alejados de la pelea.

-"¡Un villano enorme!" Exclamé con emoción.

Todo comenzó en china, en la ciudad de Quingqing. Hubo noticias de un bebé que emanaba luz al nacer. Desde entonces super poderes fueron descubiertos en varios lugares, y el tiempo pasó sin saber la causa. Antes de darnos cuenta, lo sobrenatural se hizo normal y los sueños se hicieron realidad. El mundo se había convertido en una sociedad súper humana y cerca del 80% de esa población ahora tiene un tipo de habilidad especial. En este mundo revuelto de caos, la profesión que todos alguna vez soñaron y admiraron entró en el centro de atención. Esa profesión es ser héroe.

El villano lanzó un poste de telégrafo y fue entonces que antes de que el objeto cayera sobre los civiles y yo activara mi particularidad para hacer algo, sucedió. Un hombre musculoso corrió hacia el lugar del impacto y atrapó la torre de metal con sus propias manos, salvando así a los presentes en el acto.

-"¡Oh, es Death Arms!"

-"Él lleva a cabo la justicia a través de su gran fuerza física".

-"¡The Punshing Hero!"

Casi instantáneamente un segundo héroe entró en escena para alejar al público de la zona de peligro, mediante el uso de su poder de manipulación del agua.

-"¡El especialista de rescate, Backdraft está aquí también!"

Ya tengo notas de ambos héroes en mi libro de análisis número 11, ellos son llevan por lo menos un año trabajando como héroes pro en esta zona. Ayudé a Death Arms en una ocasión, un villano había atravesado su abdomen con una barra de metal cuando él estaba sosteniendo una pared para proteger a la multitud, sané su herida y luego fui a mi casa para descansar.

La particularidad de Death Arms le permite una fuerza capaz de sostener objetos pesados tales como carros, postes de luz, paredes entre otros. Es ideal para rescates y peleas. Su estilo de pelea y movimientos se centran principalmente en sus brazos, motivo por el cual asumo que eligió su nombre. Tiene cierto grado de dominio en el boxeo.

La particularidad de Backdraft le permite crear y manipular agua con sus brazos. Su particularidad si bien puede emplearse para las peleas puede generar poco daño al oponente, sin embargo puede ser muy efectiva si se trata de un oponente con particularidad de fuego. Es perfecta para el manejo de los comunes incendios generados durante las peleas callejeras y mantener alejada a la multitud como en este caso, sin embargo para manejo de incendios a gran escala es poco eficiente y necesita de una fuente externa de agua. Esto último lo comprobé hace un año, cuando un villano con particularidad de fuego decidió quemar tres edificios en un intento por distraer a los héroes para escapar.

-"¿Qué hizo?"

-"Robó el bolso de alguien y se salió de control cuando estaba acorralado".

¡Qué desperdicio!

En lugar de robar bolsos alguien con una particularidad como esa podría pedir permiso para usar su particularidad en construcción o similares, así tendría mejores ingresos y no tendría que rebajarse a robar bolsos.

Hoy en día un simple robo de bolsos puede convertirse en un desastre completo con numerosos daños a la propiedad, heridos e incluso muertos.

Detuve el tiempo y me colé hacia adelante, volví a tiempo nomal cuando vi espacio suficiente para seguir caminando sin más trampa. Mientras di mis últimos pasos para llegar al frente, escuché gritos de mujeres.

-"¿Quién está peleando?" Pregunté en voz alta buscando con la mirada al héroe recién llegado. "¡Kamui Woods! ¡El joven talentosos y estrella naciente!"

¡Qué emoción! ¡Aún no he terminado de tomar notas sobre él!

Apareció hace solo unos meses y es realmente bueno.

* * *

Su particularidad le permite controlar la madera de su cuerpo a su antojo, llegando a deformarla hasta tener la apariencia que él desee. Hasta el momento no tengo detalles del rango que puede alcanzar su madera.

Puede realizar cambios en la flexibilidad y rigidez de la madera para mejorar su manipulación, hasta el momento solamente ha usado sus brazos para generar y manipular madera.

Usa la madera de sus brazos como látigos y para inmovilizar.

Es apto para combate a media distancia y también puede usar su particularidad para rescate y proteger propiedades o edificios si alguna vez lo intenta.

Se desconoce si puede o no hacer lo mismo con otras partes de su cuerpo.

Se desconoce el rango que pueda alcanzar con esta.

* * *

-"Fuiste el único que preguntó, pero hiciste un excelente comentario, muchacho" Preguntó el hombre a mi lado, un hombre calvo con una particularidad de tipo mutación. "Eres un fan, ¿No es así?"

Parece que nuevamente me emocioné.

-"Uh, bueno…" Ciertamente era la verdad y no podía contradecirlo, así que me resigné y continué observando la batalla.

La batalla siguió avanzando hasta que Kamui obtuvo la posición perfecta para hacer su movimiento especial. Sin embargo en lugar de actuar su arrogancia se hizo cargo.

-"Uso ilegal de poderes durante una hora punta y robo con daños corporales. Eres la encarnación del mal".

Eso definitivamente sobraba, si el villano hubiera sido inteligente podría haberlo golpeado a la mitad de su discurso. Es por ese motivo que hac semanas Kamui perdió un ojo en una batalla y tuve que curarlo, aparentemente no aprendió la lección. Por lo menos su discurso fue más corto esta vez y el villano un incompetente.

-"¡Ahí va!" Dije al ver su mano preparándose para su ataque especial.

-"¡Lacquered Chains Prison!" Exclamó lanzando su ataque, el cual fue frustrado por la aparición de una heroína gigante.

-"¡Canyon Cannon!"

El villano recibió una patada por parte de la nueva heroína, quien tras derribar al adversario de Kamui empezó a hacer poses casuales para las cámaras y se presentó.

-"¡Hoy es el día de mi debut! Mi nombre es Monte Lady. Un placer estar a su servicio". Guiñó el ojo y saqué mi libreta de análisis con aburrimiento.

* * *

Mt. Lady.

Mujer

Edad: 24 años (aproximado, consultar próximas entrevistas)

Grupo sanguíneo: (Temporalmente desconocido)

Dia de debut: xx/xx/xxxx

* * *

Observé a la heroína que ya había reducido su tamaño y tras un rápido escaneo identifiqué su enfermizo deseo de fama y fortuna, además de su indudable arrogancia y fanfarronería mientras posaba para las cámaras como si fuera una actriz o modelo famosa.

Junto con los súper poderes vino el incremento explosivo del crimen. A medida que el país se había atascado en el lento progreso de reformas de leyes drásticas, gente valiente empezó a realizar actos heroicos salidos de los comics. Para protegerse de los poderes y defenderse contra el mal, los héroes fueron rápidamente aceptados por el público y esto fue establecido como una posición oficial. Basados en su desempeño, ellos son recompensados por el gobierno y ganan renombre entre las masas.

Es decepcionante pero hoy en día muchos héroes parecen buscar únicamente fama y dinero.

* * *

Kosei: Gigantification

Permite al usuario alcanzar alturas de unos 20 metros aproximados (Consultar entrevistas para obtener valor exacto) Si no es capaz de limitar su tamaño eso también puede limitar sus zonas de acceso, por lo cual ella solamente podrá actuar en lugares lo suficientemente amplios para su tamaño.

Se observa como crecimiento uniforme del usuario, sin alteraciones visibles en su aspecto con respecto a su forma original.

Se desconoce si el usuario es capaz de moderar la altura de su transformación a intermedias (observar batallas posteriores para confirmar o negar este hecho)

El tiempo de desactivación de esta particularidad es de 20 segundos, el cual puede ser similar a su tiempo de activación. Tal vez se trate de una proporción de 1 metro de crecimiento / segundo.

* * *

-"Se ve que va a ser muy popular y es un increíble Kosei, pero pensando en el daño causado a la ciudad…"

Daños colaterales y limitaciones de uso.

-"Espera, ¿Estás tomando notas? ¿Quieres ser un héroe? ¡Es genial! ¡Puedes hacerlo!" Al escuchar aquellas palabras de ánimo dejé de escribir y vi al hombre.

-"¡Si! ¡Daré lo mejor!" Respondí con entusiasmo. Terminé de tomar mis notas y me dirigí hacia la escuela.

Como era de esperarse la clase de hoy el profesor encargado de nuestro curso decidió darnos una charla sobre nuestro futuro, habiendo recibido y revisado todos los documentos para confirmar que nosotros enviamos nuestras solicitudes a escuelas preparatorias. Su charla fue torpe y burda, asumió que todos en el curso aspiraríamos al curso de héroes, así que en su mayoría habló de dicho curso, sin embargo su información era en su obsoleta y sesgada por la imagen típica del papel del héroe en la sociedad.

-"Voy a pasarles folletos para sus planes futuros, pero… Todos ustedes…" Sostuvo los papeles arriba y se preparó para una declaración que posiblemente él creyó sería épica y genial. "Practicamente planean ir al curso de héroes, ¿Verdad?" Lanzó los papeles al aire y todos los estudiantes del curso exceptuándonos a Kacchan y a mí usaron gritaron y exhibieron su particularidad. "¡Si, si, todos tiene particularidades maravillosas!".

No por primera vez suspiré y me pregunté por qué motivo estaba desperdiciando mi tiempo en este sitio.

El profesor es un completo imbécil, con complejo de superioridad que favorece a aquellos con particularidades fuertes sobre los débiles, el cual permite y fomenta al abuso de los débiles. Kacchan y yo hemos tenido que interferir en varios casos de abuso con nuestras habilidades de artes marciales en más de una ocasión, para nuestra fortuna él no nos dice nada porque a sus ojos somos héroes potenciales.

Por su parte el resto del curso está conformado por un grupo de ovejas, que siguen las enseñanzas de este tipo, acostumbrados a incumplir la ley al usar sus particularidades en espacios públicos para intimidar a otros o el simple deseo de mostrarse al mundo.

"¡Pero usar sus particularidades en la escuela va contra las reglas!"

Ni él mismo se lo cree. Para empezar nadie en el salón usaría su particularidad con tanta comodidad si él en algún momento hubiera mostrado una posición diferente con respecto a este tema.

-"¡Sensei! No me ponga en el mismo saco. ¡No voy a estar estancado en el hoyo con el resto de estos rechazados!" No pude evitar reír con suavidad al escuchar las palabras de Kacchan.

Normalmente no me burlaría, pero en este caso haré mi excepción.

Todos empezaron a replicar y Kacchan volvió a soltar una de sus comunes burlas despectivas.

"¡Todos ustedes deben callarse como los extras que son!"

El profesor comentó que Kacchan y yo hicimos una solicitud para la U.A, al que él no debería hacer porque al hacerlo está divulgando nuestra información personal sin ningún tipo de permiso. Todos comentaron sobre lo elitista que es la U.A. y Kacchan habló por los dos y declaró que nosotros entraríamos sin ningún problema y superaríamos a All Might.

-"¿Cómo sigue tu brazo?" Le pregunté al final de las clases y él se quejó.

-"¿Cómo crees que estoy? Tengo el maldito brazo inmovilizado y tomando medicamentos para el dolor. No puedo ir a la clase de boxeo y perderé unas dos semanas de recuperación porque nadie de ese maldito hospital tenía una particularidad útil". Gritó para luego empezar a maldecir pateando una piedra.

-"Deberías hacer algo con tu temperamento". Comenté.

-"Maldito Deku". No pude evitar sonreír al ver su enojo.

-"Mira el lado bueno. En estos días podrías pasar por las tiendas de deportes y comprar algunas pesas o parecidos para fortalecer tus músculos, entre otras cosas". Sugerí escuchando sus maldiciones, pero no escuché quejas, así que cuando se fue en dirección contraria a la mía no fue difícil asumir que Kacchan probablemente haría lo que sugerí.

Aún quedaba tiempo para mi reunión con el señor Yagi, así que tomé el camino largo, me puse mis audífonos, saqué una de mis libretas y empecé a caminar repasando mis notas para perder el tiempo. Cuando empecé a caminar debajo del puente, cerré mi libreta y justo cuando la iba a guardar fui atacado por la espalda. Mis audífonos cayeron. Una masa fuerte cubrió mi boca y abdomen, no podía respirar.

-"No te preocupes. Solamente voy a tomar tu cuerpo". La sustancia viscosa empezó a meterse por mi nariz y boca, la ausencia de aire no tardó en hacerse presente.

¿Qué voy a hacer?

Un minuto, puedo detener el tiempo.

Al detener el tiempo pude sentir el fluido saliendo de mi interior y en cuestión de segundos o minutos de mi tiempo congelado, terminé en el suelo, jadeando, luchando por recuperar el aliento.

Finalmente miré a mi atacante, un villano enorme que parecía estar hecho de lodo o agua de alcantarilla, su composición no era muy clara para mí, las únicas partes humanas que tenía eran sus ojos y una boca. Asumo que es de tipo mutante por su aspecto.

Miré a mi alrededor y no pude ver a ningún héroe en la zona y teniendo en cuenta el villano que atraparon esta mañana no me sorprendería si esos héroes se hubieran tomado más a la ligera la tarde.

Tengo dos opciones en estos momentos. Puedo escapar y él tomará a otro civil como rehén o entretenerlo hasta que llegue un héroe. Teniendo en cuenta que en la dirección de la que venga hay una zona poblada, supongo que lo mejor será intentar enfrentarme a él, de esa manera nadie correrá ningún tipo de riesgo.

Vi una tabla en el piso, me acerqué a ella y volví a tiempo normal para tomarla. Corrí hacia el villano con la tabla de madera en la mano y lo golpeé sin generar ningún daño.

Es un fluido, así que no puedo lastimarlo de esta forma.

-"¿Cómo escapaste?"

Salté lejos viendo un tentáculo de lodo saltar hacia mí. Mientras esquivaba sus ataques logré tomar un par de piedras y lanzarlas a él, escuchando un grito de dolor cuando una de las piedras golpeó uno de sus ojos.

Sus ojos y boca deben ser su debilidad.

Justo cuando me preparaba para darle una patada en los ojos algo sucedió, un brazo musculoso tomó mi cuerpo a gran velocidad y me alejó del lugar para luego soltarme.

-"Todo está bien, joven". Fue entonces que vi a mi salvador, un hombre grande y musculoso de cabello rubio y ojos azules que vestía una camiseta blanca y un pantalón verde. Se trataba del héroe número 1, el símbolo de la paz, el gran All Might. "¡Estoy aquí!" Proclamó el gran héroe y el villano envió un ataque en nuestra dirección, sin embargo All Might corrió hacia él y le dio uno de sus ataques favoritos. "¡Texas Smash!"

El poderoso golpe del símbolo de la paz fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para generar grandes ráfagas de viento y separar al villano dejando en su lugar un charco en todo el lugar.

Le bastó un solo golpe para neutralizar al villano.

Es increíble.

-"¿Estás bien, joven?" Preguntó dándome una gran sonrisa de héroe.

-"A-All Might. Estoy bien". Tartamudeé.

-"¡Me alegra que estés bien!" Vació una botella de gaseosa y metió el barro en la botella. "Lamento que quedaras atrapado en mi pelea con el villano. Usualmente no tengo problemas como este, pero estaba optimista en mi día libre en un lugar nuevo". Metió la botella en un bolsillo de su pantalón y empezó a reír como si nada. "Pero, fuiste de gran ayuda. ¡Gracias!"

-"N-no hice nada". Tartamudeé nuevamente, completamente en estado de shock por tener a mi héroe favorito frente a mí.

Se ve diferente en persona…

¿Cómo puede ser tan increíble?

-"No todos hubieran podido enfrentar al villano, joven. Debes darte algo de crédito en esta ocasión". Fue entonces que vi mi libreta en el piso, la tomé y saqué un marcador de mi mochila, para luego estirar los materiales al héroe, temblando fuertemente.

-"All Might, podrías…" Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar el héroe firmó un autógrafo rápido en mi cuaderno. "Muchas gracias". Di varias reverencias sosteniendo fuertemente mi libreta. "¡Será una reliquia familiar! ¡Un tesoro familiar!" All Might saltó y se fue con el villano en un bolsillo y yo miré mi autógrafo de All Might con una sonrisa.

No puedo creerlo. Realmente lo conocí y tengo su autografo.

Si bien las burlas de Kacchan me impiden llenar mi habitación con mercancía otaku de All Might, sigo siendo un gran fanático de All Might. Lo sigo en las redes sociales, he observado los videos de todas sus peleas oficiales miles de veces y creé un mapa virtual con todas las batallas oficiales de All Might. Además de una recopilación de imágenes de cada uno de sus vestuarios. Oh, realmente hubiera deseado tomarle foto a All Might usando ropa común y corriente, porque si bien no es anormal es especial para nosotros los fanáticos.

Seguí caminando hasta llegar al lugar de la reunión y aún faltaba media hora, así que decidí comprar un par de libros, uno de primeros auxilios y el otro de zoología, después de todo es común encontrar gente con mutaciones que implican rasgos animales. Después de algún tiempo escuché una explosión. Como es de esperarse corrí hacia el lugar de la explosión para ver la pelea.

Había un gran incendió, alrededor de un callejón y ahí se encontraba el mismo villano que me atrapó con un rehén. Me acerqué un poco más, observando con inquietud la presencia de un total de cinco héroes inútiles, entre los cuales ninguno hizo ningún intento por ayudar y el único que realmente tenía una excusa era Backdraft, quien estaba apagando el incendio.

Kamui evita deliberadamente al villano, Mount Lady tuvo la brillante idea de aumentar su tamaño antes de llegar al lugar y no puede entrar, Death Arms y su compañero no pudieron salvar al rehén en el primer intento y se rindieron. Todos los héroes parecen estar esperando a un sexto héroe para resolver un problema. Esto es ridículo. Completamente indignante.

¡Esto no puede seguir así!

Quise llamar refuerzos hasta que vi el rostro del rehén, se trataba de Kacchan y me miraba pidiendo ayuda. Yo no puedo dejar a alguien que me pide ayuda, mucho menos a mi mejor amigo. Yo no soy como esos supuestos héroes que están cómodos viendo a un chico que pide ayuda.

Mis pies se empezaron a mover, esquivé a los héroes y lancé el contenido de mi bolso al enemigo, recordando el movimiento de Kamui. Un par de libros cayeron sobre los ojos del villano de lodo y yo aproveché la situación para hacer mi siguiente movimiento. Hundí mis manos en el lodo para tomar el cuello de su camisa y el torso, me aferré a eso lo mejor que pude, roté mi torso y terminé mi vuelta al mover mi pie en esa dirección, dando la espalda al enemigo y sacando la mitad del cuerpo de Kacchan en el acto. Agradecí mis clases de defensa personal por el movimiento necesario para sacar el cuerpo de Kacchan de esa cosa sin necesidad de una gran fuerza. Fue entonces que detuve el tiempo.

Al voltear vi lo cerca que estuvo el villano de atacarme con su lodo, su cuerpo se ceñía sobre mí de forma peligrosa, a escasos centímetros de mi cuerpo. Con cansancio y sosteniendo aún el cuerpo de mi amigo logré sacarlo de esa cosa. Llevé a Kacchan hacia un lugar cercano al área de civiles y volví a tiempo real.

-"¿Cómo?"

-"¡Los niños están aquí!"

Mi cuerpo temblaba y estaba cansado, pero no quería dormir en tiempo detenido. Lo único que quería era comer. Escuché la tos de Kacchan y gritos de la multitud.

-"La debilidad está en los ojos y posiblemente boca". Grité a los héroes y ellos empezaron a luchar contra el villano. No me molesté en ver la pelea, simplemente me quejé por la ausencia de comida.

¿Por qué tuve que terminarme la comida adicional?

-"Chronos, te compraré toda la comida que desees mañana". Habló Kacchan y yo simplemente agradecí.

-"Gracias, Kacchan".

Alguien del público me dio una botella con jugo y un sándwich de carne, agradecí sin poder ver bien de quien se trataba y comí con rapidez sintiéndome un poco mejor. En el momento en el que terminé mi comida los héroes profesionales se acercaron a nosotros, un par de médicos bajaron de una ambulancia que acababa de llegar y básicamente arrastraron a Kacchan con ellos.

-"Chico, lo que hiciste hoy fue muy irresponsable". Dijo uno de los héroes y yo sentí una descarga de ira recorriendo mi cuerpo. Tal vez fue por el hambre o el cansancio, o muy probablemente fue por su acto mediocre ante esta delicada situación, pero yo no pude contener mi deseo de gritarles.

-"¿Pretendían que hiciera lo mismo que ustedes y cruzara los brazos mientras alguien moría? Sé que soy menor de edad y toda esa mierda, pero el motivo por el cual existe esa maldita prohibición es porque los héroes pueden salvar el día. Lamentablemente ese no es su caso. ¿Cómo es posible que cinco héroes profesionales no sean capaces de hacer nada útil y básicamente se peleen por decidir quien se encarga del villano? Ustedes están tan especializados que no sirven para atender un caso real. Sinceramente me dan lástima".

Un par de policías me entregaron mi mochila y mi bolsa de dormir, yo acepté en silencio y cuando me pidieron que los acompañara los seguí sin preguntar.

-"Es ilegal usar un Kosei en público". Habló uno de ellos.

Antes de que pudiera decirles que yo tenía un permiso especial algo inesperado ocurrió, el señor Yagi apareció de la nada, le hizo una seña al segundo policía, el cual tenía una placa de detective en la ropa.

-"Joven Midoriya, ven". Yo seguí al señor Yagi a un pequeño restaurante de la zona. "Puedes pedir lo que desees, pareces tener hambre". Pedí unos dos platos de udon, un ramen miso, un ramen de cerdo, un ramen de camarón, seis onigiris y un par de limonadas, por el contrario el señor Yagi simplemente pidió una sopa de miso, soda y pescado asado.

Cuando llegó la comida y empecé a comer escuché la risa del señor Yagi y algunos comentarios sobre lo mucho que comía, cuando terminé mi último plato agradecí profusamente al señor Yagi por la invitación.

-"¿Sabes? El día de hoy fuiste imprudente. Eres un chico de secundaria, no eres el más fuerte, tampoco fuiste entrenado para luchar contra villanos, ni parecidos. Pudiste haber sido una segunda víctima". Iba a interrumpir cuando vi una sonrisa en el rostro del señor Yagi. "Sin embargo fuiste más valiente que todos los héroes profesionales presentes, corriste al enemigo sin pensarlo dos veces y marcaste la diferencia en esa batalla. Salvaste a tu amigo y le diste a los profesionales la clave para derrotar al villano".

-"Señor Yagi…"

-"Eres valiente y tienes algo que se ha perdido a lo largo de los años en los héroes profesionales, el corazón de un héroe".

-"No es para tanto, mis piernas simplemente".

-"Se movieron solas, ¿Cierto?" Completó mi frase y me quedé sin palabras. "Los mejores héroes tienen historias que contar de sus días de escuela y todas tienen algo en común, sus cuerpos se mueven antes de que tengan chance de pensar". Pude sentir las lágrimas empezando a formarse en mis ojos. "Joven Midoriya, tú te convertirás en un gran héroe". Sonreí sintiendo algunas lágrimas resbalando por mis mejillas.

Una persona más confía en mí para convertirme en héroe, no puedo decepcionar a nadie.

-"Gracias por confiar en mí, señor Yagi. ¡Haré mi mejor esfuerzo!"

Mamá, Kacchan, tía Mitsuki y señor Yagi, prometo no defraudarlos.

¡Me convertiré en el mejor héroe de todos los tiempos!


End file.
